JUST finding out
by axis.powers.2013
Summary: what will the axis and allies think when they see italy's true colors. read to find out, by the way this is my first fanfiction EVER lol. i know it might suck but im proud that i actually made one please review and comment if you actually liked it and want more chapters , and if i put more then it might be late since im starting school now. other then that have fun reading, ciao!
1. just fining out

when the allies and the axis finds out Italy's true colors what will they think of him?  
( 'thoughts' "speech/talking" )

chapter 1: just finding out  
It was a normal day and everyone was in Italy for a conference the conference ended 2 hours ago and the axis and allies were still talking with each other with the normal fighting none the less. "get away you tomato eater " lovino yelled angrily at  
Antonio who was to busy pissing lovino off to notice that the phone rang "the hero will get it" Alfred yelled while dashing to the phone "hello?...oh ok" he took the phone away from his ear "hey feli it's for you!" hey chirped to the Italian that was hugging a annoyed german "veh~! Coming!" he chanted as he skipped to the phone and took it from Alfred's hands. "hello who is it it's .Feliciano talking? " he said in his overly bubbly way like usual . as he was on the phone his personality changed " oh…ok" he hung up and smiled a walked over to lovino "I have to go to the house fratello will you please stay here ?" "and why should I !? " he scoffed as he pushed Spain away finally " because" he walked closer and whispered into Lovino's ear "I need to take care of some trespassers coming to our house". Lovinos face turned and stared at him "are you ok on your own? " he said as his expression turned to disbelief "yes im sure of it" Feliciano said as he had a cheeky smile on his face making lovino start to quiver when he felt his spine tingle "ok but be careful you bastardo .you got that? !" he said as he started to calm his quivering "yes im very VERY sure about it " Feliciano turned his heels and took his coat and hat off his chair and walked out the conference room. "hey what was that for dude what's Italy doing?" Alfred yelled cheerfuly at lovino who's face turned back to a scowl "you don't need to know and don't follow him bastardo" England raised his eyebrow at the last statement "hmmmm, maybe we will follow him he might be at his house getting pasta anyway" he said as he chuckled "yeah lets go,aru" yao said to kiku "hai I agree we should" kiku looked at the german standing next to him "are you gonna go Ludwig-san "…."ja I vill go vith you guys" the german said as he looked down at kiku.." then its setteled! The awesome me and all you will go to see Italy at his house! "gilbert said while laughing" kesesesesse come on lets go" lovino tried to protest but was interrupted when Antonio grabbed his arm and ran with the others to the house.

They reached the house and haulted when they heard gunshots coming from inside and that when Ludwig stepped up "ill open it" he grabbed the nob and opened the door slitely then opened it all the way to reveal and all out war as all the others gapped with mouths wide open germany said " were is Italy? " he then saw a flash of black and shimmering brown eyes flip from outside the window and into the living room shooting down the 2 people who were in there down in mid air and landed down " bonus points!" the mysterious figure chuckled as he looked back at Ludwig. Ludwig stiffened and stepped down the step as the person came closer and out the door "fratello I thought I told you to keep them occupied" the mysterious person removed his hat reavealing Italy !? everyone ,even Russia froze in confusement " well sorry bastardo these idiots dragged me befor I could protest" he scoffed as he got out of antonio's grip " well then I guess theres no hiding it mind to tell these people who I am fratello" he said with anger and amusement. Lovino shivered then walked up by him 'sigh im gonna get it later' "my fratello Feliciano Vargas is the most know mafia leader in Italy" everyones mouths gapped accept gilbert who started to laugh "kesesesesse you mean to tell us that that pasta loving sissy boy we all know is a mafia leader pfft kesesesesse omg tell me when the jokes over" …lovino got a chill down his spine when he saw Feliciano squint his eyes at the laughing arrogant albino german " heh your right the jokes should end" lovino gulped 'aw man gilbert did it' "and I think that they should stop right about now" befor anybody could manage to even say a word or breath Feliciano swung past everyone and flipped over the german grabbed his wrist and flipped his arm behind his back and into his shoulder blade while holding a gun to his head "the jokes over now right? " Feliciano chuckled at the albino when he noded frantically "good boy" Feliciano let go of him and he hid behind Ludwig. Feliciano looked at the tall blonde german who was staring at him " hi luddy and evry-" Feliciano was interrupted by a bullet that grazed his shoulder." Hmm we have a survivor do we? " Feliciano walked over to the man who was now regretting shooting at the boy " tsk tsk tsk…. Im gonna shoot you but ill still leave you alive to tell your boss to leave me alone ok? "Feliciano flipped almost gracefully to the scared man and shot his shoulder. The man screeched at the pain and ran out the door and away from sight "lovino can you be a good fratello and help get the other bodies to the storage bags and send them to the morge and please let me plan the funerals" Feliciano said as he turned to his brother and smiled "ok well what did you guys want? "he said as his voice changed cold.  
Ludwig gulped as he tried to answer but was interrupted by Alfred "hey Italy what about your shoulder!? "he yelled as he ran up to him "hm? Oh that? Im gonna be fine it's not like im dying .here why don't we go inside and discuss whatever it is that you wanna ask im sure you have LOTS of different questions for me now , no? everyone nodded as they walked in the living room . Feliciano sighed "ok so what do you want to know? " he said as he sat on the blood splattered couch as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and four-finger.  
chapter 2 : questions

It has been 25 minutes since the axis and allies saw Italy fight for the first time and Ludwig while everyone else was getting it now, he stayed dumbfounded as he thought of the reasons on why Italy of all people he didn't really think much of well until now. 'I think I underestimated the dunkof 'he thought as Italy finished up the last question that came from everyone " whatcha thinkin about luddy " Italy said as he snuck up on him and tried to get him out of his daze that was pointed out by Prussia. Germany almost hurt himself as he got caught off guard and was now on the ground chair and all. "nothing" he said as he got up and dusted himself off. " ok, well everyone its really late sooo its either go home or stay here and be quiet while I plan and take care of 20 different morgue papers and mafia funerals " Italy said as he smiled brightly " hey italy! " Alfred said as he came up to him "yes? " Italy said "what do your eyes look like? We saw your eyes open when you were fighting but they closed again after you saw us and turned around?" Alfred as everyone nodded in agreement accept Japan and Germany who thought it was a dumb question. "oh you want my eyes open , like this? " Italy said as he opened his eyes reavealing crystalized auburn brown with tinted red rimed orbs.

**Fanfiction: Hetalia axis powers**


	2. Wide-eyed cp3

Chapter 3:

Wide-eyed

Alfred along with all the others stared at the childish yet horrifying eyes that lay upon the most unexpected country in the world, while Kiku whipped out his camera and took pictures."dude, why don't you ever open your eyes, they look awesome~" Alfred yelled as he stared wide-eyed at the young Italian infront of him." Well I doesn't really matter either way since I can see perfectly fine either way" italy said in a-matter-of-fact , in the mean time had been thinking how he could have missed about the little Italians life. 'he's usually so ditzy, and I should know since ive captured him multiple times and he was always a crying mess, plus why is it that out of all the wars we've had so far we've only actually see him fight now, of all times!'

so that's why Arthur walked up to the young Italian an asked "if you really do fight, then why have you never fought in the wars. I mean up until now all you did was,cry,hide,run,or wave a white flag " Italy just stared at him blankly befor crossing his arms over his chest and started to speak and when he did he spoke with a voice cold enough to out compare even Russia "why?, well ill tell you why, I only fight against people who actually have a meaning for the war they started, like the mafia, I fought the mafia just now so our country wouldn't be terrorized by them,that would make my countries rate level go down in how many people live here. And plus when I fight the mafia I gain more power over the mafia, why do you think they call me the mafia leader huh? I didn't fight in the wars that you guys had because all your fights were based off of all of you just making prissy complaints and disagreeing on one little detail after another until someone declares another useless war" everyone was agape at that moment, even Russia was shocked to hear something so logical and cold come out of the usually smiling and bubbly Italians mouth.

Later that night most countries went home but the only ones that stayed were Romano ,Japan,Germany,Prussia,and America because he wanted to stay to see italy actually work for ounce, and that's how the night went. 


End file.
